1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to identification and, in particular, to a tamper resistant identifier with contactless reading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barcodes are widely used because they are very cheap to fabricate and easy to read. However, barcodes are very easy to copy and therefore, they can be tampered with very easily.
Barcodes can be embedded into a product to prevent the barcodes from being peeled and attached to other products. However, such embedding does not prevent someone from copying the product and its bar code. Thus, the embedding approach cannot prevent copycat products.
Hence, there is a need for a more secure identification system that those based on the use of barcodes.